


A Binge-Fueled Reveal

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The thing about being in a secret relationship with Tony Stark was that he often forgot their relationship was hidden when he was tired.





	A Binge-Fueled Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> This was written for 2 reasons. 1. syriala said on tumblr they wanted some ironfalcon and 2. i'm in love with their [secretly married ironfalcon series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/473146/)
> 
> As a side note, it makes me very happy that 'Sleepy Tony' is an established tag

The thing about being in a secret relationship with Tony Stark was that he often  _ forgot _ their relationship was hidden. Sam sure as hell didn’t blame him for forgetting at times cause god knew the man had enough on his mind on any given day. 

Sam though? He didn’t have that excuse. His only defense was how difficult it was to keep himself from cooing over his husband when he surfaced from an engineering binge and stumbled into the communal kitchen looking like the cutest puppy the world had ever seen. In those times, Sam would just steer Tony into a chair and give him a bottle of water and whatever leftovers they had on hand. If there were no other Avengers around, he’d hold him, talk to him softly, and help him to bed. 

This time was… not like those more common instances where Tony got a little handsy and Sam couldn’t help but smile. There’d been some sort of major flub in the R&D department, and Tony had to make up weeks worth of work within six days. 

Sam abandoned his usual procedure of bringing food and asking Tony to bed in favor of sliding nutrition-packed shakes beside his coffee cup and leaving quietly. JARVIS’s help combined with years of experimentation on Sam’s part meant that it was the best solution out there, not that the rest of the team agreed. 

“Maybe we should take him to the park so he’ll get some sun,” Steve suggested some time during the fifth day. 

“I don’t think you understand that this is a company emergency, Cap,” Sam said drily. He couldn’t say ‘believe me, I have years of experience here, I  _ know _ what I’m talking about’ like he wanted to… but god did he wish he could. 

“What’s he been eating?” Natasha asked, the question clearly aimed at JARVIS. 

“Sir has been receiving the proper nutrition,” he said neutrally. 

“So he hasn’t been actually eating anything?” Clint asked, making a face like he couldn’t imagine it. For a super spy, he didn’t pay much attention in Sam’s opinion. 

“He won’t eat anything even if you give it to him.” 

“How would you know?” Steve asked, frowning at him. 

Sam was saved having to answer by Tony stumbling into the kitchen. He didn’t seem to be taking in any of the stimuli around him, but he walked straight up to Sam and rested his head on his shoulder. Given the looks they were getting, perhaps ‘saved’ was too generous a term. “Did you finish?” 

Tony nodded ever so slightly, then buried his face in Sam’s shirt, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Giving up the pretense as a lost cause, Sam put an arm around his shoulders and held him close, much to Tony’s appreciation. “You should’ve gone to bed,” he gently reprimanded. 

“You’re not there,” he mumbled. 

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling though there was technically no reason to. Steve, Nat, and Clint had to have an idea of what was going on by now. 

“Uh Sam?” Steve asked tentatively. 

Okay, maybe just Nat and Clint. Sam looked at him, a question in his eyes. 

“What’re you-” he was reaching out a hand to touch Sam but Tony tightened his grip and pulled him away. 

“Mine,” he said, snuggling against Sam for emphasis. 

Sam chuckled, both at Tony’s cuteness and the look of confusion on Steve’s face. “You heard the man.” He shuffled to the fridge to get Tony a bottle of water, then led him out of the room with a small wave to the others, pretending he didn’t see Nat smirk at Clint and hold her hand out for him to give her money. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
